The Mailman
Chapter 1 Beep! Beep! Beep! The sound of my alarm went off it was time to go to work. I turned off my alarm and stumbled out of bed. I did my normal routine getting ready I drank Coffee and ate some cold pizza from last night for breakfast. Now, I was off to work I ran into the post office and filled up my bag with letters. The mailroom was a bright and familiar place, everyone seemed to enjoy this job since it is one of most peaceful Jobs that one can do for the Nexus force. People who are not fit to fight get to do other jobs such as mail delivery, or cleaning. I flashed back to my training days I barely was able to even get into training. I was tired out by the warm ups, and failed all of the obstacle courses. Everyone laughed at my clumsiness. I remember the trainer saying "You aren't meant to do this, kid" I had to admit I wasn't. I reached into my pocket and pulled out the only thing I had from my training days: my old Space Ranger gun. I gave up suit when they made me work in the mail industry. I shook my head and came back to the present I looked around and no one noticed that I wasn't moving. I then through the bag over my shoulder and ran out of the Post Office. My first stops weren't that exiting just the usual saying good morning to people and handing out letters and packages. But then there was this one stop that just drove me crazy most of the time: Mardolf the Orange. See he has this robotic dog pet that really likes to bite people with his iron grip; one time he pulled off my legs and I almost got smashed! It's like Mardolf likes people to get attacked. All he really does is build stuff with bones from this stuff on Crux prime, and doesn't seem to mind watching the dog attack me, but apparently the other mail guys which is weird because that means he's programed to not like me! I walk cautiously to the Brick Annex and peeked around a rock and saw the dog there. I started to tip toe around staying close to the rocks to make it to Mardolf who busy at work making a bone contraption. I tried to be as rock like as possible, but I guess it's kind of hard to fool a robot. He barked and started running at me. I had to do something. I tried think off things but in the situation I was in was hard to get out of. The dog was only five studs away from me I had to do something. There was a loud zap and the parts off the dog flew through the air and landed on the ground. Heh, still works, I laughed to myself, and put my blaster away. Mardolf turned around and looked at me with his dark eyes and said "Martian the only reason why he attacks you is because you are carrying bones. "Oh, that thought never thought never struck me but…He was still trying to kill me!" I yelled to him. The wizard didn't seem to mind my yelling and just said "You should probably get back to work." Without saying anything I gave him the package and ran off to do the rest of my work.